


The colours of the rainbow

by everything_in_life_is_awesome



Series: Tracy family [5]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_in_life_is_awesome/pseuds/everything_in_life_is_awesome
Summary: This is a look at the different colours of the Tracy's.Chapter 1: Red (Alan)Chapter 2: Orange (John)Chapter 3: Yellow (Gordon)Chapter 4: Green (Virgil)Chapter 5: Blue (Scott)Chapter 6: Purple (Rosanna)
Series: Tracy family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/431332
Kudos: 3





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read this chapter if you get triggered by things like self-harm. It's not directly written but it is alluded (suggested) to.

Alan's colour was red. It always had been. It was his favourite colour and if you asked him he would deny that he had dyed his gorgeous blond hair a deep red, the colour of Thunderbird Three. The thing was that red was also used to describe him. Not the way he looked but his personality, specifically his temper. He saw red a lot and he couldn't help the anger that seemed to pour out of his pores at any given moment of the day. Usually, that anger was taken out Scott, but sometimes if you got in his way, there was no preventing the attack of Alan Tracy. 

Rosanna Tracy had learnt this the hard way. Rose had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't like Alan actually had meant to scare her, but he had been angry and she was in the way. Alan had apologised that night and she had moved to lie with her head in his lap for movie night. The others wouldn't admit it, but there were definitely photos that were taken that night.

Red wasn't always Alan's favourite colour, it always changed around before Rose was born, but after she was born Alan realised that red was by far the best colour. Rose's hair was a dark ginger that rivalled John's, and Alan loved Rose just as much as the colour red. Red was also the colour of Rose's voice when she sang, it was like wine had been made into a voice, sweet and rich in flavour and only some liked it. Alan had never been fond of wine but Rose's voice was the equivalent for him. 

Red was a glorious colour that took many forms; from dark red to light red, to reds mixed with other colours, he loved them all. At least he did. He always thought that red would be his favourite colour until the day he died, but he was wrong. All it took was one day, one little portion of time for his love of the colour red to disappear. It wasn't because of a rescue or because he made a mistake, but it was because he saw something he never should have dealt with.

The day red became a colour he hated was the day that he saw it coming out of Rose's fragile arms. It was the day that Rose had almost slipped away in his arms, it was the day that his skin was dyed the colour of her blood, it was the day that Alan realised how fragile life was and how horrifying the colour red truly was.


	2. Orange

John didn't love the colour orange. It clashed with his hair. He grew to like it though after a few months of wearing it. It was the colour of 5 or at least that's what his heart and head told him. Orange was also the colour of Rose's hair, although more of a red now. John loved to see Rose wearing orange because somehow it made her look less pale than she was. 

He may not have liked the colour orange but he loved the taste of one. Somehow they were sweet and sour, they were amazing cold but still good when at room temperature. They were even better as juice and they could be put in many desserts. Rose loved oranges again. She always stole them right out of his hand just as he finished peeling one. She had a knack for stealing them, but she hated peeling oranges. Rose always found a way to grab the orange out of his hands and then escape his grasp, John blames Gordon and Alan for teaching her how to do that. 

John also loved when Virgil did paintings with orange in them, it always added a nice splash of warmth into it. John loved to lie on the roof of the house with Rose, and sometimes Alan, just staring at the sky as it turned to night, there was always orange in the sky and it always cast a warm glow across the island, making it seem like it was on fire. When he saw the orange sky he always knew that it was getting to his favourite time of day.

There was many things John didn't like about the colour orange. He hated when the colour orange was hanging limply like a broken halo around Rose's face, contrasting against the painful white that the room was. He hated when Rose stopped wearing the colour orange. He hated it when he had to spend sunsets alone because Rose could not be there because she was bed-bound. He hated the colour orange, but when it came to the orange glow that Rose had, he loved it.


End file.
